kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Semerone/The mascot's rising
Supernatural beings and an artist's input First, I couldn't believe that it was true. Then it turned out, that demons and other supernatural beings are real! This opened up so many possibilites. Even to an adult, it is awesome to meet an actual supernatural being. I always loved the Japanese culture and have seen so many different anime series since my childhood and kinda adapted to that culture as my homeland doesn't really have a culture on its own. Sadly the creators of the Kishin Douji Zenki series just stopped creating more volumes of the manga and anime episodes, because they kinda lost interest in making the series. Having written many different stories myself, I understand that one might lose interest in making a series, as at some point one either just grows out of it or won't be able to gain any more input to continue drawing, writing, composing, programming, etc. and just stop, then forget about it and never touch it again. References * Art can take many different forms, to me programming games is art, too. The '''artist's input'-part involves my own experience with the situation of what I may call an artistic draught (being unable to form a specific idea, related to continuing working on an artistic piece of work)'' How Semerone encountered Zenki and the Kishin Douji Zenki series The first time the founder of this wiki, Semerone, came into contact with the Kishin Douji Zenki series was back when she got a few SNES games from a pawn shop. Back when she popped in Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden for the first time, she was immediately hooked. From the very beginning Semerone liked that little guy with the fuzzy red hair (Chibi Zenki). She thought that he was adorable and the thing she liked most about the intro was how cute Zenki looked while he was sleeping. Then Semerone got even more excited, when she saw the cool menu screen showing Zenki as a figure made of flames. She described it as very dramatic and awesome. When she played the game for the first time, she never got past the first boss Amon (also known as Mouryu). She was disappointed, but when she came back 4 years later, she was good enough to play through the whole game and the new game plus. Up to that day, Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden is the only game Semerone ever managed to play through without getting hit even once. Semerone always loved how cool Zenki was and loves him even more since she watched the whole anime (the original Japanese version with English subs), the OVA and read the first three manga of the series. But nowadays, Semerone doesn't just like Zenki because of his coolness, but because he is himself. He never hides the way he feels and openly speaks up for himself. Sometimes this gets him into trouble, but Semerone sees this as unfair, because this means that people don't accept Zenki the way he is. Why Zenki became this Wiki's mascot Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia wouldn't exist if it weren't for him. Because of her love for Zenki, Semerone got herself to search for the anime and manga. If it weren't for Zenki, Semerone would have never gotten into the series. Because of her love for Zenki, Semerone decided to make a wiki dedictated not only to him but the whole Kishin Douji Zenki series. If it weren't for Zenki, there wouldn't be a Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia. Semerone deeply admires Zenki's character and wants him to be remembered as a true hero and not to be downgraded into something he isn't just to make other characters look better. Trivia About the series' name Kishin Douji Zenki means "Demon God Child Zenki". While Zenki is a "Kishin" (Demon God), the "Douji" (child) refers to his Chibi form, which is also called the kid or child form in some other translations. Citations The most content of this article was originally hosted on Semerone's DeviantArt account (ZTheGS). The link to the original article can be found here: Zenki-Sama and Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia. (This entry originally had been posted on 16:24, October 11, 2016 and was located at Zenki's mascot page, which no longer exists) Category:Blogs Semerone wiki life